


His Master's Voice

by elithewho



Series: if you would like to make a call... [2]
Category: Phone Booth (2002)
Genre: Begging, Coercion, Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Slurs, Tears, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithewho/pseuds/elithewho
Summary: “Your little defiances are so cute, Stu. They always make it so much sweeter when you inevitably give in.”





	

Stu wouldn’t have thought himself capable of it. Of taking instruction, being bossed around like a little bitch, with the caller whispering in his ear something to that effect, _“Yeah, fuck yourself, you fucking slut.”_ The more humiliating the language, the harder he got off. And the more he felt sick with self-hatred after it was all over.

But there he was, spread eagle on his bed, stripped down to just his wife beater and shorts, rubbing his straining cock through the fabric. He bit his lip, moaning deeply as he teased himself. The caller would instruct him time and again to do it like that, to make a show out of it. Stu just followed instructions now.

He was really getting into it, totally lost in the feeling of his hand and the sound of the caller’s voice. There was a sudden, deafening ring: his doorbell going off. 

“Fuck!” Stu swore loudly, his heart hammering.

“Looks like there’s someone at the door, Stu,” the caller said calmly. “Better answer it.”

“No,” Stu said. He was sweaty, half-naked, visibly aroused. “They can wait.”

“Stu,” the caller said, that familiar note of warning in his voice. “It’s rude to keep people waiting. Answer the bell.”

“Fine,” Stu said weakly, pulling himself up.

He covered himself with his robe and stumbled over to the door. 

“Hello?” he mumbled into the intercom.

“Package for Stu Shepard,” came the crackling reply. “Need a signature.”

Stu cursed under his breath. Of fucking course.

“Remember to be polite,” the caller muttered in his ear, clearly amused.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Shivering on the stoop in just his robe, sweaty hair stuck to his forehead, Stu presented the grim delivery man with his best possible smile. The man barely paid him any attention as Stu thanked him as sincerely as he could.

“I bet you enjoyed that,” Stu growled into the phone when he was back in his apartment, package tucked under his arm.

“Open it and see what you got,” was the caller’s only reply.

Stu sighed deeply, apprehensive as ever to whatever sick game the caller was playing, but unable to summon the energy to resist. He ripped open the tape and from the box pulled a long, thin box encased in bubble wrap.

“I don’t think I wanna know,” he mumbled faintly. The caller only laughed.

His fingers trembled a little as he ripped open the bubble wrap, revealing a garishly colored box reading **ASS DESTROYER: MONSTER MEAT VIBRATING REALISTIC DILDO!** The sweat which had cooled on his forehead and chest popped up again, prickling his skin.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Stu managed feebly, which was met by the caller’s continued peals of laughter. 

“Don’t you like it, Stu? Eleven-and-a-half inches of realistic cock. Although I’ve never seen a real cock that can vibrate.”

Stu dropped the box on the bed, his hand shaking as he wiped his forehead, damp with clammy sweat.

“Yeah, you’re so hilarious,” he ground out, trying so hard not to let his voice shake.

“Let’s get back to business, Stu,” the caller said firmly, the mirth disappearing from his voice.

Stu shrugged off his robe obediently, falling back on his flat pillow like before. His heart was still hammering, trying not to think too hard about what the caller was going to make him do.

“What’s the biggest thing you’ve had in your ass, Stu?” the caller asked conversationally and Stu choked.

“Your mother’s dick,” he spit out viciously and the caller chuckled.

“Language, Stu! Don’t fight me on this. I know that you want to obey, I know that you want to be good for me.”

There was a raging conflict inside him, that old dormant desire to fight back and the pathetic, passive one that wanted to be good and gobble up the hard-won praise like an unloved puppy. Stu groaned in frustration, longing to be brave and throw his phone against the wall hard enough to shatter. But he didn’t. 

“Take that monster cock out of the box,” the caller said and Stu obeyed.

His hand shook, fumbling as the huge thing emerged. It was scary big, thick, veiny. Realistic seemed a little farfetched, judging by the bright purple color. Stu stared at it like he was facing down the barrel of a shotgun.

“I’d advise finding something to lube it up,” the caller said. “Otherwise I imagine it will hurt quite a bit.”

“Fucking Christ,” Stu groaned. “You’re a crazy asshole.”

“I’d watch your mouth if I were you,” the caller said sternly and Jesus Christ, he sounded exactly like Stu’s father when he said that. “I can always make you use it dry.”

Stu bit his lip hard and leaned over to rummage in his bedside drawer. He tossed out handfuls of dead lighters and cigarette boxes, unused condoms and bottles of aspirin. At the bottom he found a cheap bottle of lotion from CVS. The caller snickered. 

“Let’s get started, shall we? Are you ready to have your ass destroyed?”

“Sick freak,” Stu muttered, his pride getting the better of him. But he tugged off his boxers and undershirt all the same.

“Lube yourself up,” the caller said. “Get yourself nice and slick.”

With his hands still shaking slightly, Stu did just that. He spread his legs, bending one of them up and out of the way before he squirted a generous amount of lotion in his palms and tentatively prodded his hole with greasy fingers. In truth, he’d never put anything in his ass but he didn’t want the caller to know that.

“First time, huh?” the caller said and Stu felt his face burn in humiliation. “I’ll try to go easy on you.”

Stu swallowed thickly, rubbing his hole in hesitant circles, not ready to push his fingers in just yet.

“For fuck’s sake, just stick it in already and stop teasing yourself like some jailbait porn star.”

Stu grunted, heart pounding in his chest as he eased his forefinger in, his asshole clenching around the intrusion. The caller hummed his approval and Stu relaxed a fraction. He couldn’t stop a small, tight whine from escaping as he pushed his finger deeper. It felt strange, uncomfortable, but not altogether unpleasant.

“And another,” the caller instructed.

It was easy to just follow his orders. Stu pushed in another finger and groaned at the unfamiliar stretch.

“The more you act like a scared virgin diddling herself for the first time, the harder it’s going to be to take the monster meat,” the caller said, amused.

“Fucking hell,” Stu moaned.

“Come on, Stu! Fuck yourself with some conviction!”

It was mortifying but goddammit if Stu’s cock, which had gone soft, didn’t start to perk up again. He shoved his fingers in deeper, up to the knuckle, and then squeezed another one in. The stretch was tight and painful, but the sound of the caller’s breathing in his ear spurred him on. He eased his fingers out and then back in again, fucking himself slowly, all the while aware of how small and thin three fingers were in comparison to the ass destroyer.

“OK, that’s enough cam girl bullshit, put the dildo in your ass.”

Stu moaned throatily, he couldn’t help it. The massive cock was making him sweat in fear but he still slid his fingers out and fumbled for it with a sticky hand. 

“I want to see the entire thing in your ass, Stu,” the caller said simply. “None of this finicky little prude act.”

“What happened to going easy on me?” Stu muttered, tucking the phone under his chin so he could squirt more lotion into his hand and slather the dildo with it. 

“Oh Stu, I _am_ going easy on you,” he said with a fond chuckle. “If you want me to go hard, I can.”

“No, uh, it’s fine,” Stu muttered quickly, hands shaking uncontrollably as he pulled his knee up to his chest, spreading himself further. It was an agony of humiliation, baring himself like this, knowing that the caller was watching carefully, probably recording it all. 

Still, he positioned the dildo at his hole, its huge blunt head feeling far too big to ever fit inside him. He was shivering, drenched in cold, panicked sweat. His cock was half-hard, embarrassingly responding to the caller’s cool instructions.

“Tick tock, Stu,” said the caller in irritation.

Stu gritted his teeth and pushed the tip in. It was agony, far worse than his fingers and the lotion didn’t seem to be doing much to lessen the pain. He groaned in hurt, eyes screwed shut, arm shaking. Despite the pain, he kept going, easing the massive thing bit by bit and Stu was discovering new nerve endings he’d never felt before screaming in pain, the stretch of his hole almost unbearable. He was panting, pained wheezes punctuated by pathetic little moans.

“You’re doing so well, Stu,” said the caller and he nearly sounded sincere.

It was those scant moments of genuine praise that always went to Stu’s head. Recognition for maybe doing something well in his long, miserable life. He moaned throatily, biting the inside of his mouth so hard that he tasted blood. He pushed it deeper and fuck, his cock was suddenly hard as a rock. It was probably the knowledge that the caller was watching, pleased with him. Proud, even.

But the dildo was only halfway in when Stu stopped, his arm shaking so hard he could barely keep it in position. He grunted in desperation, wishing for something, but he didn’t even know what.

“I can’t,” he groaned into the phone. “I can’t do it.”

“Sure you can,” the caller said. “Just fuck yourself a little. Get used to it.”

Stu took a deep breath, trying to allay the panic that made his head swim. His arm was aching, the leg pressed against his chest straining. But he could rock into it, just a fraction. His breath shuddered, eyes stinging from the pain as he worked himself on the massive dildo. 

“That’s good, Stu. That’s very good.”

That earned a whine from Stu’s throat, his mouth falling open in a desperate pant. He kept fucking himself, going deeper with each thrust. The burning pain was starting to feel a lot like pleasure, if his cock was any indication. He could feel the huge toy bumping something deep inside him, something that punched a hot jab of pleasure in his gut. He ground down on the slicked-up toy, feeling it go deeper with each movement, his own cock harder than he thought possible without anything touching it. 

“You take it so well, Stu,” the caller whispered, his voice low and dangerous the way it always got when he was threatening him and when Stu was close to coming. “Like a good little whore.”

Stu groaned, arching his back to press the toy inside him at a new angle, the electric pleasure making his cock twitch, dribbling onto his bare stomach. It was nearly totally inside now and he felt alarmingly full and stretched open. He rocked against it just a little more and felt the toy’s fake set of balls touch his ass.

“T-there,” he stuttered, mouth completely dry, eyes stinging from sweat and unshed tears of pain.

“Nice work, Stu,” the caller said. “Now turn it on.”

“Fuck!” Stu nearly screamed. He’d forgotten about the vibrating part, about the piece at the bottom that switched it on. He didn’t want to imagine what it would do to him.

“Come on, Stuart,” the caller said in a firm, fatherly voice. “You were doing so well.”

With a pathetic whine, Stu groped at the base of the toy, feeling for the bit that twisted with slippery fingers. There was an audible click and Stu actually yelped. The feeling was immediate and so intense that his hips arched off the bed, his ass clenching hard around the toy. But he couldn’t escape the powerful buzz, so deep inside him that it felt like his whole body was vibrating, concentrated on a single spot of white hot heat behind his belly. He couldn’t stop groaning, the phone nearly slipping out of his hand as his writhed. 

“Fuck yourself,” the caller told him firmly and Stu didn’t know how he would comply. His arm was aching, shaking so bad he could barely keep the toy inside himself.

“Oh fuck, Jesus… fucking… Christ…”

Stu could only hold the dildo steady and fuck himself against it, rolling his hips like some eager porn star. His cock was throbbing, but he couldn’t let go of the phone to touch himself. Instead he just felt it bump his stomach, leaving smears of sticky pre-come, the sensitive head catching on the wiry hairs below his belly button. His shuddering whines were impossible to hold back and he could only mutter a stuttered curse now and then as the vibrations seemed to pummel his insides. 

“How good you look when you come for me, Stu,” the caller said and Stu could barely hear him over the sound of his own moans and pounding heartbeat, but that voice triggered something deep inside him and he was coming without anything touching his dick at all, spurting hot stripes of come across his stomach. Stu squirmed and moaned, his hips still thrusting onto the dildo inside him. And the vibrations continued, drilling into his oversensitive body so painfully that Stu couldn’t help but scream.

“Don’t turn it off just yet, Stu” the caller commanded, his voice like cold steel. “And it keep inside you.”

Stu, who had been fumbling for the base of the toy to twist it off, groaned in misery. It was too much, too much sensation, consuming him with stimulation to the point of acute agony. 

“Please, holy shit, _please,_ ” he whined desperately, his body twisting futilely, trying to escape the buzz inside him. “I can’t take it, please…”

“I do like when you beg, Stu,” the caller said with a soft sigh. “But every time I have to bully you into following a simple instruction, it makes me want to hurt you more…”

“I’m sorry,” Stu moaned, tears streaming down the sides of his face, blurring his vision. “I won’t do it again, please…”

“Do you promise?” the caller said patiently and Stu groaned.

“Yes, I promise, I promise. Fuck, please…”

“OK, you can turn it off.”

Fingers shaking and slipping, Stu could barely turn the damn thing off, but when he did, the painful stimulation finally stopping, he sobbed in relief. But the huge toy was still deep inside him and easing it out was almost as painful and as putting it in. With immense effort that made him sweat and pant and curse roughly, Stu managed to slide it out. He let the slippery cock flop on the bed as he finally let his aching leg drop, his arm fall useless and sore beside him.

“Your little defiances are so cute, Stu,” the caller said softly. “They always make it so much sweeter when you inevitably give in.”

Stu could only swallow thickly and he wheezed with every gasp of air he sucked in. He was so utterly worn out that he could barely move. 

“One of these days, Stu, I’ll have to fuck you myself.”

Stu couldn’t summon the energy to reply. The words echoed in his head, like a piece of tape skipping, as he stared at the ceiling mottled by yellowy water stains. The caller’s derisive laughter was loud in his ears, drowning everything else out.


End file.
